


Seeing Double

by ekbelfield



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dreams, F/M, Goth!Felicity, Hallucinations, Insecurity, Sex, post episode 4.11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-16 22:33:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5843491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ekbelfield/pseuds/ekbelfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver can't get the image of that photo of Felicity out of his head.  Literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Double

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> I'm actually very nervous about this fic. I've never written an episode reaction fic before, and I loved the way the writers handled 4x11. Watching Felicity face her insecurities directly and in such a visceral way was great to watch (and Emily was outstanding, of course).
> 
> I had a thought though. What if Oliver encountered hallucination!Felicity? What would that encounter look like? I wanted to explore that a little bit. I'm usually writing things that are light and fluffy, so writing this was a bit of a challenge. Also it was a little tough to clearly differentiate between the two Felicitys. Feedback is very welcome.

Oliver watched Felicity sleeping beside him, unable to get his mind to turn off. He could not stop thinking of the photo she had shown him, the one where her familiar blonde hair was dark as night, eyes rimmed black and angry. It hammered home the point that as much as he knew and loved Felicity, there was a lot that he didn’t know about her. Just as there was only so much she could know about him.

He wondered if he would have noticed her back then. He liked to think he would have, but then again, he knew himself well enough to know that Felicity probably would have grabbed his attention in some other way than her looks. _Her attitude, most likely_ , he thought to himself with a snort.

He rolled onto his back, staring at the ceiling in the hopes the darkness above him would quiet his thoughts. He felt himself drifting off…

He blinked and a shadow was above him. Before he could sit up, before he could speak, the figure in front of him was pressing a black tipped nail to dark lips. It was the photo, the photo had come to life. He glanced to his right, a still sleeping, still blonde Felicity remained at his side. His head whipped back and forth between them as the woman before him laughed.

It was a harsh sound, an angry sound, a sound that was not unlike how Oliver laughed with Slade on the island a lifetime ago. He watched wide-eyed as she approached slowly, like a predator cornering its prey. She clambered onto the bed, into his lap, and before he could protest her lips descended onto his.

Despite the bizarreness of the situation, this was a feeling that was familiar. Kissing Felicity would be familiar in any time or place, that he knew with certainty. Their lips slid together, and while his hands were still frozen at his side, hers wandered, up his chest, across his back, through his hair.

When a rustling sound came from his side, Oliver jerked back, surprised at the evil glint in the eyes in front of him. He turned to watch the still sleeping Felicity shift in her sleep. His gaze shifted back and forth between the two again, this time with less urgency and more confusion.

Dark hair fell as a curtain in front of her eyes as she leaned forward to whisper in his ear. “It’s okay,” she said. “It’s just you and me.”

_No!_ Oliver thought harshly, giving her a strong push back. Her expression turned delighted.

“Oh, he’s a fighter. Unlike that one over there.”

Oliver remained speechless, afraid that speaking would somehow acknowledge this apparition as a part of reality.  
“I know you’ve been thinking it, Oliver.” She said as she inched back up his body. “Things are different now, but you still have needs.” She ran her fingers up his chest again, before grabbing his chin and slotting their mouths back together.

Oliver kissed back, because he could never resist kissing Felicity, even as his mind was screaming at him. _This is not your Felicity. Don’t listen._

A quiet whisper from his right had him recoiling as though he’d been burned.

“Oliver?” _His_ Felicity had woken up, and she was regarding him with confusion, before glancing toward her doppleganger. “You!” left her lips as a hoarse whisper as she leaned upwards, to regard her rival from a more upright position.

“Me.” The evil glint was back. “I’m here to meet the needs you can’t.”

Oliver opened his mouth to protest, but Felicity beat him to the punch.

“I can meet his needs just fine, thank you.”

“Oh, but you didn’t bring me here this time. He did.” A dark tipped nail gestured in Oliver’s direction, as Oliver turned to see his favorite blonde’s crestfallen expression. The look on her face broke his heart, and finally loosened his vocal chords.

“No, Felicity. I don’t know what’s happening, but I…” He realized words wouldn’t be enough, so he turned bodily towards his fiancée, kissing her hungrily, the movement jostling the ghost off his lap. He could feel angry eyes on him as he shift closer, hands running through Felicity’s soft blonde hair, his body reacting to Felicity in a way it never would to her double, no matter how alike they may be. This Felicity, _his_ Felicity, would always know better than anyone else how to make his body respond.

"You'll always be enough for me. I don't need her. I just need you." His body felt like it was on fire, his nerves alight in a way only Felicity could cause. She smiled up at him, confident and sexy, whatever doubt that had been present firmly erased by his words. "God, I need you." he choked out, impossibly turned on by her smile.

He felt the shadow moving behind him, and he shifted to climb on top of Felicity, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest.

“I want to be on top.” She whispered, and a wicked grin flashed across Oliver’s face before he maneuvered between Felicity’s legs. Felicity pushed herself into his lap, Oliver helping to guide her legs behind him.

“I’ve never been so happy I convinced you to sleep naked.” He whispered in her ear as he slid home, Felicity already warm and wet and ready for him. She threw her head back before tipping forward, her breasts at the perfect height for Oliver’s mouth as he pressed open mouthed kisses to her chest, hands on her hips as he trust up into her. Their breaths mingled as their panting grew heavier, orgasms rolling over them, quick and dirty.

Oliver came down from his high, cradling Felicity close to him for an extra moment, before slipping out of her, her body languid with pleasure as he settled her back on the bed.

He curled up beside her, pressing soft kisses into her neck as she sighed happily, drifting back to sleep. Oliver glanced up, seeing the dark figure still lurking in the shadows.

“Satisfied?” He whispered harshly, unable to keep the bite out of his tone.

She only shrugged before disappearing back into the ether.

*

When Oliver awoke the next morning, it was to a smiling Felicity watching him sleep, carding her fingers through his hair.

“Good dreams?” She asked.

Oliver glanced around, disoriented for a moment, before he realized that he had been dreaming of Felicity’s past self, and that the night before had not, in fact, happened. He weighed her question with more seriousness than she probably expected. “Yeah. Good dreams.” He said hoarsely, rolling closer and pressing himself bodily into her, so she could feel his morning arousal against her stomach.

“I can see that.” She said with a laugh.

“I’ve never been so happy I convinced you to sleep naked.” He said, echoing his dream. She snorted, before giggling as he pressed kisses on every bit of skin he could reach with his lips.

“I love you.” She whispered with a smile.

“I love you, too. Even if you did make questionable personal style choices once upon a time.”

Her playful slap lost its bite when she brought their lips together, smiles meeting.

“You’re one to talk, mister.”


End file.
